


Winter - A Sonnet by A E Reddish

by A E Reddish (WalkingTVs)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Personification, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingTVs/pseuds/A%20E%20Reddish
Summary: I wrote this for a poetry contest.
Kudos: 2





	Winter - A Sonnet by A E Reddish

Hands wrap us in a cold embrace

She paints the trees with a blackened brush

Winds whip away warmth, leaving ice in its place

Summer’s paths are churned to slush

Our days are shortened by her needless dark

She steals the breath from our helpless flock

The fields and trees are sickly stark

We live on ice and curling bark

When softly she retires, warmth is freed from his chain

The ground softens, buds burst in the trees

She leaves our heart ripped in twain

We see those lost in verdant leaves

She will return, blithe and frigid, eager to take

We mourn for the ones who never again will wake

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt win the contest this was for


End file.
